<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caspar the Friendly Ghost by StarWarriorForHire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925402">Caspar the Friendly Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarriorForHire/pseuds/StarWarriorForHire'>StarWarriorForHire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Blue Lions are friends, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caspar is a ghost, I've been sitting on this forever get ready for the long haul, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda references stuff from the canon game, M/M, Mysterious Past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Additional relationships will be added later, Other characters will show up later, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarriorForHire/pseuds/StarWarriorForHire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an abandoned house at the edge of town that's supposedly haunted. </p>
<p>Of course, that's ridiculous, ghosts aren't real after all.</p>
<p>And it's not like Ashe meets a ghost that will completely validate his fears and change his beliefs... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ashe Meets a Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my second Three Houses fic (And second Cashepar fic) here's an idea I've been sitting on for like a month or two. It took me a ton of motivation to get around to writing it out, but I'm pleased with how it's been going. Hopefully now that I've started, the ball will start rolling and more will follow at a reasonable pace, but no promises. I also want to say I noticed that a similar story was posted today with a similar premise and want to say I had no idea about it before, but hey more Cashepar is never a bad thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S-Sylvain, I’m not so sure about this,” Ashe gripped the hem of his hoodie with a nervous shake.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you’re not scared are you?” Sylvain teased with a knowing smirk. This earned him a swift elbow to the stomach, courtesy of Ingrid.</p>
<p>“Cut it out Sylvain,” the blonde admonished, “You’re lucky we agreed to do this in the first place.”</p>
<p>Sylvain clutched his stomach in an exaggerated mock pain, “Hey calm down, I’m just trying to get you all to have a fun time!” The ‘you all’ he was referring to, were the rest of Ashe’s friends gathered nearby. Felix, annoyed frown and all, paced behind him, clearly restraining himself from getting involved in the redhead’s typical antics. A bit away from the group stood Dimitri, silently appraising Sylvain’s idea of a fun time.</p>
<p>The idea in question, sat high on a hill, looming forebodingly in front of them.</p>
<p>“Sylvain,” Dimitri started, “I am not entirely sure what you hope to accomplish here by taking us to this… admittedly spooky looking house.”</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s a creepy house at the edge of town, possibly full of long abandoned relics from the past, and it’s a chilly Autumn night! I told you it’s the perfect way to spend a Saturday evening!” Sylvain’s explanation was still met with unconvinced stares.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes with a sigh he continued, “Look as much as I love our weekly hang outs at the movies or game nights at Ingrid’s, I thought that this would make for an interesting change of pace,”</p>
<p>“By taking us to an abandoned house?”</p>
<p>“<em>Haunted </em>House,” Sylvain corrected Dimitri, which sent a chill down Ashe’s spine. When their conniving friend had suggested spending their night at the abandoned Bergliez House, Ashe had brushed it off, expecting everyone else to do the same.</p>
<p>But that didn’t happen.</p>
<p>Whether it was boredom, curiosity, or an disturbing combination of the two, Ashe didn’t know. What he did know is that everyone had somehow agreed to Sylvain’s outlandish idea and roped him into coming along.</p>
<p><em>I should have just stayed home like Annette.</em> Ashe thought lamely. The smaller girl had wisely declined to come along on their haunted excursion and said she would join in next time when they’d hopefully be doing something less terrifying. If he could rewind time and get himself to stand up to the peer pressure he would have, or maybe he could just leave now, there was still time to-</p>
<p>“Just because this house is old, doesn’t mean it’s haunted,” Felix spoke up, disbelief evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah, it’s not haunted because it’s <em>old</em>, it’s haunted because they say someone was murdered in that very house, and now their vengeful spirit haunts the premises and brings a swift death to any trespassers.”</p>
<p><em>S-Swift death to trespassers? </em>Ashe thought in a panic, gripping his hoodie even tighter.</p>
<p>“Well, what are we waiting for! Time to see if those stories are true!” Sylvain announced, derailing Ashe’s fearful thoughts. With arms crossed behind his head, their friend led the charge up the hill to the sinister manor. Dimitri soon followed behind, with Felix shortly thereafter, the latter muttering something under his breath.</p>
<p>“Hey Ashe, are you alright?” Ingrid asked with concern, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself before responding. “Of course, I mean it’s just a silly old house, right? Nothing to fear!”</p>
<p>“Exactly, and we’ll all be there with you, just tell me if you want to leave,”</p>
<p>“Thanks Ingrid,” with a shared smile the two jogged ahead to catch up with their friends. <em>There’s nothing to be afraid of Ashe</em>.</p>
<p>They were almost at the front steps now, the house seemingly waiting for their arrival.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing to be afraid of.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…I Hope.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the house was exactly like what its exterior suggested. A large living area awaited them through the front door, pieces of furniture littered the room, in various stages of disrepair. Broken glass was strewn about the floor from where nailed boards had failed to prevent the elements from shattering the windows, causing a draft that carried with it the depressing scent of dust and mildew. Next to a creaky looking staircase stood a tall grandfather clock, which probably hadn’t worked in over a century. <em>Just how old is this house anyway? </em>Ashe’s curiosity briefly overtaking his suppressed fear.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Felix grunted disdainfully from behind him, “Well it’s just as decrepit as I thought, can we leave now?”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud Felix, we just got inside, who knows what secrets lurk behind these doors?” Sylvain waved his arms to a few doors that lined the back walls.</p>
<p>“Probably more dusty furniture and loose floorboards,” Felix sneered, wiping his hand off on his jacket. “This house has to be at least 200 years old.” Their displeased friend had a point, everything within the house looked beyond antique. Ashe wondered why no one had looted the interior yet, especially considering they had walked right in, the front door being strangely unlocked and unboarded.</p>
<p>“Aw, I think you’re just scared!” Sylvain spoke up, teasing Felix with a trademark wink.</p>
<p>“As if I would be scared of anything in this decaying house,”</p>
<p>“What about the vengeful ghost? <em>Oooooooo!</em>” Sylvain earned another hit to the stomach, this time delivered by Felix, and from the way his friend was bent over with his hands on his knees, Ashe guessed this one had been a bit more deliberate than Ingrid’s.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Sylvain had unintentionally sent the gears turning in Ashe’s mind. <em>What if there are ghosts here? </em>Shaking his head to dismiss the thought he pulled his phone from his pocket to illuminate the foyer. Ghosts aren’t real of course, there was no concrete evidence of such supernatural phenomena existing, so there was no reason he should be afraid of them.</p>
<p>It didn’t stop him from taking a more cautious examining of the eerie manor though.</p>
<p>“Find anything interesting Ashe?” The sudden voice caught him off guard, and Ashe had to fumble with his phone to avoid dropping it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” Came Dimitri’s polite apology as he stepped from behind Ashe.</p>
<p>“A-haha, it’s ok, I’m fine,” Ashe gulped, desperately trying to convince himself that he <em>was</em> fine.</p>
<p>“Well that’s good, if I’m being honest I’m a bit unnerved myself.” Dimitri admitted, a sheepish look crossing his features as he scanned the dilapidated surroundings.</p>
<p>“Really, you?” As long as Ashe had known him, Dimitri had never been one to fear anything, at least not openly.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course logically I know there’s nothing to fear here, yet there’s something about this house that feels… off.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably just because its old, I’m sure all abandoned places feel like that,” Ashe offered, continuing to peer around the room, his phone’s flashlight illuminating more broken furniture and debris.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you’re right,” Dimitri pondered, before a loud crash forced them to change their focus back towards their friends.</p>
<p>Felix was on the floor with Sylvain in a headlock, the former looking incredibly pissed while the latter was caught between raucous laughter and pained choking. They never really did know when to stop escalating.</p>
<p>“Break it up! There’s broken glass on the floor you idiots!” Ingrid tried in vain to pull the two apart, while beside him Dimitri sighed in mild amusement.</p>
<p>“I think she may need a hand, one moment.” Dimitri strolled off to assist Ingrid, while Ashe looked on with a fond smile. His friends were an odd bunch, but he was glad to have them.</p>
<p>An abrupt and audible slam from above caused him to immediately snap to attention. A quick glance over at his squabbling friends showed that he was apparently the only one who had heard it. <em>It’s probably just a squirrel or something. </em>Ashe immediately thought, trying to avoid jumping to the one conclusion he was the most afraid of.  </p>
<p>A part of him did wonder what was up there, regardless of what made the noise, but he wasn’t so sure about heading upstairs alone. The yelling behind him confirmed that the other four were still wrapped up in whatever thing Sylvain had likely instigated. <em>Well, I’ll just take a quick peek, and call to them if I find something</em>. This reasoning seemed solid, and before the blaring warning signals in his head could change his mind, he began climbing the stairs.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The second floor was similar to the first in terms of condition, dusty furniture and frayed rugs galore. This floor was also more cramped, essentially being one long hallway that the stairs met in the middle. On a whim Ashe decided to stroll down the left side. Shining his light up at the walls revealed several tattered paintings, they were mostly of landscapes, mountains and forests and such. However, as he approached the end of the hall, one caught his attention. It appeared to be a family portrait, or it was at one point. Two adults, a male and a female, stood side by side with a small boy in the middle, likely two parents and their son Ashe surmised. The painting itself was starting to discolor and was peppered with stains that suggested water damage.</p>
<p>Were these the ones who were murdered from Sylvain’s story? Ashe shuddered at the thought, he really hoped Sylvain had just made it up to make this adventure seem more interesting. With a deep breath Ashe prepared to head back down the hall, before noticing the door adjacent to the portrait was slightly ajar.</p>
<p>Normally, he wouldn’t have wanted to barge into a random room he came across, but if the door was already open… well it was just one room. Taking a steady hand, he gripped the cool brass of the doorknob and slowly pushed it all the way open.</p>
<p>The sight that greeted him was a rather simple looking bedroom. Moonlight shimmered in from the back window, showing a canopy bed that had been torn to shreds, perhaps by some animal. Several dressers lined the wall with one having a frame that implied it once held a mirror that had long since shattered.</p>
<p>Ashe took a few more tentative steps into the room checking around for anything else of interest before a faint glint caught his attention. On top of one of the dressers was a simple looking silver locket. Ashe grasped it with his free hand, rolling it around in his palm. Any locket he had ever seen was typically shaped like a heart, but this one had an oval shape, with plenty of scratches and other signs of wear coating its surface.</p>
<p><em>I wonder what’s inside.</em> Ashe set his phone onto the dresser as he began fumbling with the locket’s clasp. It should’ve been easy to open, but it had been closed for so long that it was proving difficult to unclasp. The small piece clinked in his hand as he began pressing down hard on the sealed lock with his thumb. <em>Almost there, I think just a little bit more pressure and-</em></p>
<p>“HEY! What do you think you’re doing?!” An unfamiliar and loud voice shook Ashe to his core as he hastily grabbed his phone and began shining it around the room, frantically looking for a source to the voice. Was it Sylvain trying to prank him? It couldn’t be, that voice didn’t sound like him at all, and sounded <em>much </em>too angry. Was a homeless person living here and Ashe disturbed him?</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m talking to you, turn around and face me!” The voice rebounded around his skull, and with little option Ashe pivoted around to confront its owner.</p>
<p>What he saw rooted him to the spot.</p>
<p>Floating a few feet off the ground, and forcing Ashe to look up upwards, was a… ghost.</p>
<p>A <em>ghost</em>.</p>
<p>Petrified, Ashe took in the glaring figure that hovered before him. It was a human ghost, looking to be a boy about Ashe’s age, maybe a little older, yet still being fairly short. He was clothed in some historic looking button up and simple looking slacks, matching him to the age of the house. His whole body glowed with a ghastly teal aura, with eyes of matching coloration. A fact Ashe was acutely aware of as the piercing glare bored into his soul.</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect to get caught didya? Well I’m not about to let some dirty thief get away on my watch.,” The ghost vehemently punched a fist into his open palm with a soft sounding thump.</p>
<p>It was about this time that Ashe’s brain finally caught up with the situation and fully registered what was happening.</p>
<p>Which led to one possible conclusion.</p>
<p>“AHHHHHHHH!” Ashe screamed at the top of his lungs and made a mad dash for the door.</p>
<p>“What the - - Hey! Get back here!” The specter’s command fell on deaf ears as Ashe ducked under him and barreled out into the hallway. His panicked footing quickly brought him to the stairs, where he descended two steps at a time.</p>
<p>His friends were still gathered in the foyer, looking confused at the way Ashe appeared at the top of the stairs and sprinted down them like a madman.</p>
<p>“Ashe is something the-” Was all Dimitri could get out before Ashe pushed past him with out a second thought and out into the cool air of the night. He didn’t stop until he had finally made his way back down the hill and to the street, where he desperately began to try to catch his breath.</p>
<p>His heartbeat loud in his ears, Ashe barely heard the approaching footsteps of his worried friends.</p>
<p>“Ashe!” Ingrid approached first leaning down next to him, “What happened? We heard a scream, and you just ran past us before we could -- I mean… look are you alright?”</p>
<p>Still panting heavily Ashe turned to meet Ingrid’s eyes, he desperately wanted to tell her the truth, but how could he? Admit to her, and all his friends, that he had a seen a ghost of all things and ran screaming out of the house like a child? He <em>couldn’t</em>.</p>
<p>“I-I’m fine *<em>gasp</em>*, promise,” The look he got told him that she wasn’t buying that for a second, but he pressed on. “Do you think that m-maybe we could do something else tonight… please?”</p>
<p>Ingrid immediately stood and shot a hard glare back at Sylvain “I told you this was a stupid idea Sylvain!”</p>
<p>Their companion looked appropriately ashamed, “Sorry Ashe, didn’t know the house was going to be that scary, heh.” It was a very Sylvain-esque apology, evident by the way Felix looked like he was about to hit him again.</p>
<p>“I-It’s fine Sylvain, I mean it started out fun,” He offered, but still, it did nothing to abate Ingrid’s disapproving look and Sylvain’s shameful one.</p>
<p>Noticing the palpable tension Dimitri stepped forward between them, “Well the night is still young and at Ashe’s suggestion, perhaps we could do something else, perhaps go for pizza or something?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, pizza sounds good,” Ashe gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It worked, Ingrid finally relaxed her posture and Sylvain looked more like his typical self, probably to Felix’s disappointment.</p>
<p>Standing up properly Ashe fell back in with his friends as the group began making their way back to town proper. As he put his phone back in his pocket, he became aware of something small and cool in his other hand.</p>
<p>As he glanced down, his eyes grew wide with disbelief.</p>
<p>He still had the locket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never a Quick Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe returned with his friends to Ingrid’s house, still shaken up and paler than usual. Sylvain decided to take the initiative and ordered pizza for everyone while Ashe sat on the couch, the terrifying encounter he had experienced playing in his mind nonstop.</p>
<p>Once the pizza arrived, Ashe’s stomach only allowed him a measly slice of pepperoni before his nerves flared again and he decided to take an early leave. Ingrid offered him a ride home, mercifully saving him from a harrowing midnight walk.</p>
<p>The drive home was silent, even in the dim light Ashe could see the concern written on Ingrid’s face. He figured at some point she would try to get a better answer out of him, as there was no way she actually believed he was fine. Whether or not Ingrid was planning on questioning him didn’t matter, Ashe lived close by, and they arrived before any lengthy conversating could take place. She clicked the locks on the door and turned to Ashe with a concerned look. “Good night Ashe, call if you need anything ok?”</p>
<p>Ashe managed what he hoped was a reassuring look and gave a quick nod. “Sure thing Ingrid, thanks again for the ride home.” The two exchanged a friendly smile before Ashe stepped outside into the frigid Autumn night. Walking up to unlock his front door he quickly turned back to give Ingrid a wave as her modest compact drove away.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his Father had left the porchlights on for him so Ashe didn’t have to fumble with his keys in the dark. He made haste in unlocking the door and pushed his way inside, a wall of much warmer air greeting him.</p>
<p>Finally alone, Ashe let out a deep sigh, this night had been one of the most intense in his life, but now that he was home, he was safe, and he could get a goodnight’s sleep and forget all about that ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, the shock of having an encounter with a spectral entity does not dissipate after a single night’s sleep. Ashe had tossed and turned all night before exhaustion finally set in and he could fall asleep. All Sunday long he was groggy and sleep deprived. Despite this, he elected to throw himself into his schoolwork, to distract from the ghostly memory that was appropriately haunting him.</p>
<p>Several times throughout the day, his father would poke his head into Ashe’s room, asking if everything was alright. Ashe did his best to wave of his father’s concerns, saying that he was studying up for a busy week. Technically it wasn’t a lie, autumn was gradually coming to a close, and as such the quantity of his workload was increasing.</p>
<p>As Ashe worked his way through the day, occasionally responding to a text and stopping a few times for meals, he still didn’t feel much better. Taking a glance up from the chemistry notes littered across his normally clean desk, Ashe stared intently at the worn locket resting on his bedside table. He hadn’t known what to do with the trinket, he considered throwing it away, but quickly decided against it. The last thing Ashe needed was to incur any more wrath from a vengeful spirit. Heaving a tired sigh Ashe rose from his chair and paced over to the locket, cautiously plucking it from the table.</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I going to do with you?</em>
</p>
<p>It was a question he didn’t know the answer to, though he <em>really </em>wished he did. With another heavy exhale the silver-haired boy set the locket back down. Future Ashe could figure this one out, he had school tomorrow and really needed to get as much sleep as he could.</p>
<p>Hopefully tonight he could manage to have a pleasant rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Psst, Ashe</em>.”</p>
<p><em>…Who is that, am I dreaming?</em> He thought hazily.</p>
<p>“<em>Ashe, come on snap out of it, you’ll get in trouble</em>!”</p>
<p>“Huh… Annette?” Ashe shook out of his stupor and turned to his left, the pint-sized redhead was leaning far out of her desk seat, intent on making sure her shrill whispers were heard.</p>
<p>“<em>Are you ok? You’ve been spacing out all day!” </em></p>
<p>“Uh, yeah I’m fine…” Ashe replied with a drowsy yawn, “just tired is all, I didn’t sleep well and-”</p>
<p>“Mr. Ubert? Is there something the matter?” Came an even voice from the front of the classroom. His history professor, Ms. Eisner was staring at him with a stoic expression, yet Ashe could still feel her analyzing him behind that seemingly empty gaze.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry for interrupting professor.” Ashe stammered, quickly snapping his attention down to his notes.</p>
<p>“Hmm, see after class Ashe.” And with that blunt command she turned back to her lesson like nothing had happened. Annette flashed him a brief apologetic look before she returned her focus on the lecture in progress. Ashe winced slightly as he returned to taking his own notes. The professor didn’t seem mad, but Ms. Eisner was notoriously difficult to read, so for all Ashe knew he could be in deeper trouble than he thought. In little time, class wrapped up and the ringing of the bell signaled the end of the period.</p>
<p>“Remember, preliminary essays are due this Friday,” Professor Eisner announced to the indifferent crowd of kids that were quickly shuffling out of her classroom. Deciding that there was no use putting this off, Ashe hurriedly gathered his things and approached his professor, who was now seated at her desk.</p>
<p>“Um, you wanted to speak with me professor?” He inquired, desperately trying not to seem too nervous.</p>
<p>Professor Eisner looked up, staring back at him unblinking. “You’re not in trouble.” She spoke and Ashe immediately deflated at that statement; lucky he wouldn’t have any sort of detention. “I wanted to speak with you because I noticed you nodding off in class several times, that and you seem generally unwell.” Ashe gulped, despite him not being in trouble it still seemed like the conversation was heading in that direction. “I simply wanted to know if there was anything happening that I should know about.”</p>
<p>The accused boy looked away, ashamed that now even his teacher was worried about him, why did he have to run into that ghost! “I-It’s nothing, I just lost track of time studying last night, that’s all,” He replied, looking away, now nervously clutching onto his backpack straps.</p>
<p>“Well do take care to keep better track of your time from now on, I would hate for this to become a habit for you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, professor, thank you,” Ashe nodded, grateful that she didn’t inquire any further.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Ashe, if you are having an issue of any kind, do feel free to talk with me, it isn’t healthy to bottle up your problems.” He visibly stiffened at that, it seemed like his professor was far more perceptive than he realized.</p>
<p>“Uh, r-right, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Or perhaps confide in a friend,” she added, “That can often be better for some people.” It was at this point that Ashe realized that this was a not-so-subtle suggestion from his teacher. Somehow, she knew his sleep deprivation went well past an errant study session. Ms. Eisner sure had a way of seeing right through people like that.</p>
<p>“I think I might do that,” Ashe responded honestly. His professor was right, continuing to half-lie to his friends and family really wasn’t getting him anywhere.</p>
<p>“Good,” She offered a rare smile, “Now head to your next class, I wouldn’t want you to be late.” Ashe gave a grateful nod before exiting the classroom and straight into a frazzled Annette, who was waiting just outside the door.</p>
<p>“Ashe! I’m so so - <em>sooo </em>sorry I got you in trouble with the professor, I was just trying to make sure you were alright I swear!” She frantically apologized.</p>
<p>“C-Calm down Annette, it’s alright, the professor just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh whew, that’s a relief,” Annette noticeably relaxing. “Um Ashe, nothing <em>is </em>wrong with you, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh – well, yeah, there is…” Ashe finally admitted, putting what Ms. Eisner had just told him into practice.</p>
<p>“Well, what is it? You can tell me anything - oh and I promise I won’t tell anyone! Cross my heart and hope to die!” Annette declared, miming a crisscross pattern over her chest.</p>
<p>“Uh, well there’s no need to go that far, but you see it happened Saturday night-”</p>
<p>“The haunted house!” Annette interrupted loudly, earning a few stares from the passing students. “Ashe, I <em>told </em>you not to go, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you did, sorry, but anyway, what had happened was…”</p>
<p>Annette stared at him curiously as he trailed off. “Was what?” She prompted.</p>
<p>Ashe realized he didn’t want to tell Annette of all people about the ghost. She was just as scared of the supernatural as he was, and it would likely cause her to go running in terror at just the mention of it. So, Ashe figured he would explain the other thing that was bothering him.</p>
<p>“When we were at the old Bergliez house, I happened to pick up this old locket and I guess I’ve been feeling guilty about taking it, even if the house was abandoned.” A half-truth, not dissimilar to his half-lies, but under his fear he <em>did </em>still feel bad about stealing it, even if it was on accident.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, that makes sense, you usually do get worked up about those kinds of things.”</p>
<p>“Like you don’t,” Ashe retorted with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Annette huffed, “Well luckily it seems like what you have to do is pretty simple.”</p>
<p>“It is?”</p>
<p>“Yep, just go back to the house and return the locket, good as new! Or old as new, I think?” That did make a lot of sense. Also, returning the stolen belonging would surely prevent any hauntings in Ashe’s future.</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect Annette. First thing after school I’ll head back there and return it, then maybe I can get a good night’s sleep.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, and u-um if you <em>really </em>need someone to go with you, I-I suppose I could. But only if absolutely no one else will!” Annette reluctantly offered, making it clear she wanted no part in this excursion.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine Annette; I think I can handle this on my own.”</p>
<p>“Whew- what a relief, anyway I hope it all goes well and we-”</p>
<p>
  <em>*Briiiiiing*</em>
</p>
<p>A shrill ringing immediately put a close to Annette’s sentence. “W-Wait, was that the late bell?!” She abruptly came to attention.</p>
<p>“I think so, oh no…” Ashe balked, “that means we’re-”</p>
<p>“-Late! Run Ashe, run!” Annette immediately took off, careening down the hall with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>“Annette! Wait for me!” Ashe called after, as he joined her frantic run, hoping he wouldn’t miss anything too important.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking the bus home from school, and quickly grabbing the locket out of his room, Ashe headed out to return the stolen locket.</p>
<p>On bike.</p>
<p>Ashe certainly knew how to drive, but his family only owned two cars. One for his father, and one for his older brother, neither of which were home. So, the manual two-wheeled form of travel was his only real option outside walking.</p>
<p><em>I really should have just asked Ingrid for a ride. </em>Ashe thought to himself as he exhaustedly pedaled up the steep hill at the outskirts of town. <em>At least the ride home should be a breeze. </em></p>
<p>Giving it one last push, he finally made it up the hill and collapsed outside the decrepit house, his aged bike toppling over into the dying grass. The eerie manor looked exactly as it did on his last visit, unfortunately daytime did little to abate its creepiness.</p>
<p>“Go inside, put the locket back, leave. Go inside, put the locket back, leave,” Ashe repeated a mantra to himself as he steadied himself and hesitantly approached the front door. It was unlocked of course, and Ashe strolled in effortlessly. The interior was still much the same, albeit much better lit during the day. He stood silent, gathering his confidence, before taking a deep breath and repeating his mantra one more time. “Put the locket back, <em>leave</em>.”</p>
<p>As he ascended the stairs a thought occurred to him. He was alone now. Should this spirit decide to take some spectral vengeance upon him, there would be no one to help him, or even know that something had happened to him- well except Annette maybe. He pushed that thought back into the recesses of his mind. He couldn’t let himself be reasoned out of this now.</p>
<p>The door to the bedroom was still wide open from when Ashe had bolted from it screaming two nights ago. Shuddering with anticipation, he stepped inside. The room was also unchanged, so wasting no time Ashe plunged his hand into his pocket to produce the pilfered locket.</p>
<p>He placed it back on the dresser.</p>
<p>He waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And…</p>
<p>Nothing?</p>
<p>It was at this point that another possibility occurred to Ashe.</p>
<p>He was insane.</p>
<p>There had never been any ghost in the first place, he had probably been so terrified to be in the house that his mind conjured up some fear-inducing hallucination to get him out of there.</p>
<p>Ashe let out a bitter sigh. Ghosts? He had seriously been freaking out all weekend over something that obviously doesn’t exist, how pathetic. As he turned to exit the room, something stopped Ashe in his tracks.</p>
<p>And that something was the apparition of a teal-haired ghost boy.</p>
<p>“Ah ha! So you’re back to steal more of my stuff huh? Well, I’m not letting you get away this time!” The specter punctuated by slamming his fist into his open palm.</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you have been a hallucination…” Ashe bemoaned, only briefly relieved that his seemingly irrational fear was valid now.</p>
<p>“Time for some justice, take this! HAGHH!” The ghost shouted a battle cry and hurtled right at Ashe, the silver haired boy clutched his head and braced for impact. While he expected a series of phantasmic blows, instead he only received the bizarre feeling akin to a light chill focused on specific spots in his torso. Ashe opened his eyes and observed as the ghost’s furious barrage of punches were phasing through him, doing little outside causing minor discomfort. It was incredibly unnerving, but ultimately Ashe was unharmed. At this point he looked up to reveal an increasingly frustrated looking ghost.</p>
<p>“Why. Isn’t. This. Working!” He wailed as each punch aimed at Ashe proved as ineffective as the last. Perhaps this specter was a lot less malevolent and dangerous than Ashe had previously thought.</p>
<p>“Dammit!” The phantom wailed, turning abruptly to take his anger out on the bedpost, which yielded similar results. Ashe could’ve left then. The ghastly boy was distracted, uselessly punching an innocent piece of furniture, and the door was unblocked. But as each second dragged on Ashe found his terror subsiding into something that was more akin to pity. So, he did what he would normally do in a situation like this.</p>
<p>“A-Are you ok?” He asked tentatively.</p>
<p>The petulant poltergeist paused his assault to reacknowledge Ashe. “No! I mean come on, why is it so difficult to fight things?!” As if to give an example he thrust his transparent arm through the bedpost again.</p>
<p>“Um, it’s probably because you’re a… g-ghost, you do know that right?” Ashe questioned, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“Well yeah, of course I do!” The specter crossed his arms, looking away in probable embarrassment. “But I figured eventually it’d just wear off or something.”</p>
<p>“Your ability to punch things or you being a ghost?”</p>
<p>“The punching one! Or both – ARGGGH! I don’t know.” With his defiant shout done, the boy slowly sunk into the floor, only visible above the torso. The trajectory of Ashe’s plans had now taken a sharp turn into uncharted territory. This was supposed to be a simple return and run, but now he found himself hurtling back and forth between his need to scream in fear and his need to help someone who was clearly distraught. Even if that someone was grappling with the consequences of being an undead spirit.</p>
<p>“Can I help at all?” He found himself offering, looking down at the despondent boy.</p>
<p>“What?” A confused look written across his face.</p>
<p>“I mean…” Ashe clasped the back of his neck, “I really don’t know what I could do, but there’s surely something I could do.”</p>
<p>The ghost abruptly sprang from inside the floorboards into Ashe’s face, causing him to leap back, suppressing a scream. “Like maybe showing me how I could fight stuff again!” His brief despondence shifting quickly into excitement.</p>
<p>Ashe took another careful step back. “I mean I suppose I could.” Ashe figured. “There’s probably some paranormal books I could read, they might be fictional – er <em>possibly</em> fictional, but maybe they’d have something that could help.”</p>
<p>“Awesome! Man I can’t wait haha!” The boy laughed, already bounced back from his prior upset.</p>
<p>“Well, just don’t expect too much, I can’t make any promises.” Ashe explained, trying to temper the ghost’s outburst.</p>
<p>“Eh that’s fine, you look like the smart type who’s able to figure stuff like this out.”</p>
<p>Ashe furrowed his brow in confusion. “That’s an… odd thing to say.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” He scratched his head. “I dunno, you just have that look about you, it’s kind of familiar.”</p>
<p>“Familiar?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but uh, don’t worry about it,” He brushed off, “I’m Caspar by the way!” He suddenly announced, directing a thumb to his chest profoundly.</p>
<p>Ashe couldn’t help a light chuckle. “Caspar? You mean like <em>Casper </em>the ghost?”</p>
<p>“Uh no, I mean Caspar, like Caspar the me.” He pointed to himself again, as if Ashe missed the gesture the first time.</p>
<p>“Sorry it’s just a similar sounding name to this ghost character I know of, it’s kind of funny.” Ashe couldn’t help a smile starting to edge across his formerly frightened features.</p>
<p>“Funny? Well, what’s your name?” Caspar countered.</p>
<p>“My name is Ashe.”</p>
<p>Caspar smirked and put on his best thinking face. “Ashe huh? You mean like Ashe the uh… fire – place ash?” He tried.</p>
<p>“Um, sure I guess that’s pretty similar.”</p>
<p>“Ha see! You have a funny similar sounding name too!” Caspar couldn’t help himself from letting out a series of friendly laughs, and Ashe found himself joining in, the tense and creepy atmosphere practically deflated.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Ashe shook off his laughter to resume his newfound task, “I think I might be able to do some research and come by again… Friday?” <em>And maybe find out an explanation for ghosts being real. </em>Ashe added silently.</p>
<p>“Friday huh? Sounds good to me!” There was a pause. “Is that tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Um no, today’s Monday,” Ashe corrected politely.</p>
<p>“Oh, gotcha. I kinda lose track of time in here.”</p>
<p>“I bet,” Ashe awkwardly fiddled with his hands in his pockets, “Sorry to cut this short, but I kind of have to get back home so I can help cook dinner for my siblings.” It was true, His father would be home late tonight, and he wanted to make sure they had a proper dinner to eat.</p>
<p>“Family stuff huh? I get it.” Despite the comment Ashe couldn’t help detecting something off about the way he said it. Another thing to file away for later he supposed, as if he didn’t have enough of that already. “So I’ll see you again in…” Caspar mumbled to himself as he counted in his head. “Four days?”</p>
<p>“Yep, I’ll be sure to come by right after I finish school for the day.”</p>
<p>“Alright then Ashe, can’t wait to see what you find!” Caspar gave an encouraging fist pump that made Ashe wonder how he was quaking in fear only minutes ago.</p>
<p>“I’ll certainly try my best,” He offered, “I’ll see you Friday then… Caspar.” And with that the two exchanged their farewells and Ashe made his way back outside, a million thoughts racing through his head now that he wasn’t distracted.</p>
<p>Firstly, ghosts were definitely real, and one lived in an abandoned house right outside town. Secondly, how long had Caspar been here? How did he die? What exactly does he, or any other ghost <em>do </em>for that matter? And thirdly, how in the world was he going to help Caspar interact with physical objects? Also, did he really want to teach a ghost how to assault people?</p>
<p>Ashe let out a sigh as he propped up his bike, he had a few days to sort all that out, and then he would have to come back with whatever he found to Caspar. Why was he doing this again? Ashe was always one for helping others around him, and maybe he does owe Caspar a little bit for essentially breaking into his home and inadvertently stealing from him.</p>
<p>With a huff he mounted his bike and prepared for the ride back into town with one final question on his mind.</p>
<p><em>Was</em> he insane?</p>
<p>Ashe looked back towards the house and spotted Caspar waving at him through a shattered window.</p>
<p><em>Maybe</em>. He decided, before taking off for home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh hey what's up? Sorry for the incredibly long gap between this and the last chapter, motivation issues ya know? I won't be making any more promises on when the next chapters will happen, but just know I'm not going to give up on it or anything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, it's always fun to have the characters properly interacting for the first time. Progress on the next chapter will start soon so I hope you stay tuned.</p>
<p>Also follow me on twitter at @StarW4Hire if you want to check to see if I'm still alive.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the beginning, there will be tons of world explanation stuff and character introductions to follow so hope you stick around. If you've got any feedback of any kind be sure to let me know. I tend to struggle with longer works and the only way to get better is to just keep doing it, but any advice is still appreciated. If you want to keep updated on my shenanigans or what not feel free to follow me on twitter <a>@StarW4Hire</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>